DE 10 2011 100 806 A1 discloses a spray head for a paint sprayer for generating a paint jet, wherein the spray head comprises an air gate, an air cap and a needle, wherein the air cap is arranged downstream from the air gate in the air flow direction, wherein the needle is arranged upstream from the air gate in the air flow direction, wherein the air gate comprises a centrally arranged paint outlet opening and air outlet openings, wherein a paint nozzle is formed by the paint outlet opening and, with the needle, forms a needle valve, wherein the air cap has a centrally arranged through-opening of elongate cross section for the passage of the paint jet or of the paint nozzle and for the passage of a stream of sheathing air surrounding the paint jet or the paint nozzle, wherein the through-opening is oriented with a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis transversely with respect to a central axis of the spray head running in the air flow direction, wherein the air cap comprises two air horns which protrude past its through-opening in the air flow direction and lie opposite each other in relation to the transverse axis of its through-opening, wherein the air horns each comprise at least one horn air channel which is directed toward the paint jet emerging from the paint outlet opening, and wherein the horn air channels of the air horns can be supplied with air via at least one of the air outlet openings of the air gate.